The Omen of Love
by uzukun89
Summary: Daisuke feels that there is something off with him when he thinks about Hikari. However, as they get caught in a tornado which bring them to unknown place, it was up to him to tell her about his feelings. To start with, he must defeat his nervousness at first. DaiHika.


**Chapter 1: Something is Off**

"Daisuke, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're low-spirited recently."

"Nothing…"

The spiky-haired Chosen was putting his head on the desk. His spirit was not as good as usual. Likely, there was something bothering him. All he could do was grumbling, muttering some intelligible words from his mouth. He then looked at Chibimon sitting on the desk.

"I dunno what's happening with me. Recently, I've been getting strange dreams about…Hikari-chan." Daisuke muttered, "I mean, every time Hikari-chan is there, my heart starts to beat faster. Something's wrong with me, clearly."

"What is it, Daisuke?"

"Like…every time I see Hikari-chan, I get a throbbing feeling. Sure, we're just friends, nothing special. Yet I feel something special about her."

Chibimon looked at his sulking partner with expecting look from his eyes. He eagerly waited for the next answer which was going to be spoken from the spiky-haired brunette.

"Just imagine, when a certain person has a relationship with you, it's obvious that someday you'll feel it. Something known as a special feeling."

The small dragon digimon smiled at Daisuke with his usual thick, cheerful smile, replying, "Daisuke, this is what you call 'love'."

"Lo-love?"

"Yep. More importantly, falling in love."

Daisuke's eyes widened as he heard such statement from his partner. Falling in love? Sure, he and Hikari were childhood friends and had good relationship, even with Taichi as his senior. The inheritor of Courage and Friendship recalled about his first meeting with the brunette. It was a brief yet meaningful meeting for him who was always be picked on by everyone. Not to mention his constant failure that time. His first meeting with Yagami siblings gave him a realization: there were people who acknowledged him.

For Daisuke, Taichi and Hikari were special. They were the greatest helper who had pulled him out of the loneliness, along with inspiring him to be a courageous boy. Especially with Hikari. He could not help but remember her smile, friendliness, and warm vibe. Those aspects were enough to make Daisuke briefly lose his senses, making him fall in love-struck state. However, it was not the reason. Hikari's kindness to everyone was the main reason for him to consider her as the special friend. Ironically, this made him as an insecure boy who was afraid that the bearer of Light one day would leave him for good. And now, it happened for real.

The presence of a blonde boy, known as Takeru Takaishi, was enough to drive Daisuke's nerves to the edge. He could not help but notice that Hikari slowly got closer with Takeru, spending her time more with him. He was afraid about losing someone precious. And not to mention that Hikari was his first friend. His insecurity and fear triggered the needless rivalry with the blonde Chosen in anything.

Daisuke sighed in such exhaustion. His musing then got interrupted by Chibimon.

"Daisuke, I think you're doing your homework, right?"

"Mmmm…what's up?"

"It's all blank."

"Oh, crap! I haven't fill anything in my notebook yet! Which page is it!?"

As usual, Daisuke was cursing himself about the fact that his desk was in total mess. A pile of books was haphazardly scattered on the furniture, while the notebook was opened, revealing blank pages. The inheritor of Courage and Friendship messed his hair in such frustration. Chibimon just sighed as he watched his partner bustling in such deadly situation.

* * *

"Morning, Hikari-chan!"

A usual spirited Daisuke greeted the brunette as he entered the classroom. The latter replied with, "Good morning, Daisuke-kun."

Seeing Hikari in usual warm vibe made Daisuke grin. A cheeky grin was plastered on his face.

"Well, Hikari-chan…" Daisuke started to speak. It was better for him to speak about his feelings now rather than waiting, "You know that today there's a…"

"It's a nice day, Daisuke-kun?"

'Great! That bastard Takeru is coming here!'

Much to Daisuke's chagrin, Takeru entered the classroom, along with his usual big smile on his face. The spiky-haired brunette could not help but notice the usual scene of those two veterans in previous adventure. As usual, Takeru and Hikari were having a dialogue. All Daisuke could do was letting his rage accumulated on his mind, only to be replaced by a sigh. It was better for him to keep calm.

* * *

As usual, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari rushed to Computer Class after school to meet the other Chosen Children, Miyako and Iori, along with their digimon. Daisuke, being spirited as usual (though he was quite disturbed by his own feelings), opened the door with a quick shove.

"Good afternoon, guys!"

A smiling Miyako and a serious Iori greeted the trio. When Daisuke and his friends came to the room, the purple-haired girl was inspecting the computer which was also a Digital Gate to Digital World. The smallest boy was watching the Baby-level digimon eating happily. He also held a plastic bag filled with various food and juice.

"You're too late, Daisuke!"

It was a statement from Miyako to greet the goggle boy. Daisuke knew that the glasses girl attempted to tease her, yet it could not be helped that the statement drove his nerves to the edge. He retorted, "It's not a big deal!"

"Oh really?" Miyako asked back in mocking tone, "I think you're hiding something."

"Like the hell I do! I'll never lie to myself!"

"See? Your face goes red."

"Oh, just shut up!"

The other Chosen and the digimon helplessly watched the petty bickering between the fiery goggle boy and the passionate glasses girl. An alarm sound from the computer successfully interrupted the scene. Miyako quickly sat in front of the device, checking a map. The screen showed a map with combination of white blocks and black blocks. This time, the black blocks were dominant in terms of quantity, indicating that Digimon Kaizer had taken a certain area over again.

"Guys, a certain area has fallen to the hands of Digimon Kaizer!" Miyako warned.

"This time, we're gonna kick his ass!" Daisuke muttered.

"Let's do it, Daisuke!" Chibimon said happily, hopping on Daisuke's head.

"Sure thing, partner!"

"All right! Digital Gate, open!"

* * *

The new group of Chosen Children arrived at a certain open area, likely a desert. The sky was clear without any clouds. Yet, it could not be helped that the heat was amazingly high at such place. The sandy color of the landscape emphasized the fact that it was certainly a desert.

"A desert? How the hell we reached this kind of place?" Daisuke muttered as he uncovered his eyes by lifting his goggles which initially shielded his eyes from such sandy wind.

Miyako opened her D-Terminal to find more information about this place, "Hmm…this is similar with Death Valley which we've visited before. Yet it's more terrifying. With sandy landscapes and blazing heat, we gotta be careful."

Daisuke could not help but feel that the blazing heat made his nerves driven to the edge even more. He clenched his fist in such stronger force. With a small growl, he muttered, "This time…we're gonna make that Ichijouji pay for this…Definitely!"

The goggle boy did not realize that he just blurted something out: the fact that he would show that he was the boss in front of Digimon Kaizer, who in reality was a genius Ken Ichijouji. The fellow Chosen looked at him with confused look, successfully making him cringe at his own action.

"Err…nothing…I mean, we've to end this quickly…"

Interestingly, Hikari was the only one who noticed that Daisuke was behaving strange. The inheritor of Courage and Friendship today was a bit out of character. Sure, Daisuke was the type who was always be full-spirited. However, this time his spirit was different with usual. Instead of a pure spirit, this time his spirit was somewhat shaking in uncomfortable manner.

"Daisuke-kun, what is wrong?"

It was a simple question from the bearer of Light. Yet, for Daisuke, it was something important. The way Hikari communicating with him (even in such simple statement) indicated that she really cared about the goggle boy as one of her childhood friends. Daisuke knew it better. A slight blush were visible on his cheeks.

"Nothing, Hikari-chan. Don't worry, I think we can end this quickly. We're gonna defeat that Digimon Kaizer and bring the peace in Digital World."

Instead of "lovey-dovey" tone he usually used, Daisuke communicated to the younger Yagami with such soft yet determined tone. Frankly, he wanted to defeat the ruthless ruler in Digital World by communicating with him heart-to-heart, even with any risk. Yet, the presence of a certain brunette seemed restricting him to do so. Right, it was Hikari. Daisuke inwardly admitted that the boundless kindness shown by the bearer of Light had changed him to be a better person: a loving and brave boy. And here he was, in Digital World. If his voice was useless to snap the Kaizer out to the reality, he would fight alongside his comrades for sake of digimon in Digital World.

A rapid yet unusual change of the climate snapped Daisuke from his reverie. As he looked at the sky, his eyes widened in shock. Before his eyes, the sky got darker with dark grey as dominant color, yet something was off. A certain tornado-like typhoon emerged from the sky, spinning and dashing at the entire place. The unusual natural phenomena also caused a big storm in the entire place.

"Wh-what the hell is this!?" Daisuke asked, scrunching his eyes in such sandstorm.

Before knowing more, a sinister laugh was audible in the entire place, along with mocking statements from the owner of the laugh.

"Hahahaha, you're totally in mess, eh?"

"Digimon Kaizer…it was you…Show yourself!"

Daisuke roared, seemingly venting his frustration in such bad weather. He looked at the sky, finding the spiky-haired boy with night-vision glasses covering his eyes and a dark blue cloak standing on a flying dark digimon known as Devidramon. The two villains then landed on the sandy ground, meeting the Chosen Children glaring at them.

"So, we meet again, insects." Digimon Kaizer casually greeted the children. This irked Daisuke even more.

"Digimon Kaizer…no, Ken Ichijouji. I'm not afraid with you as your fellow rival."

Something was off with Daisuke. Sure, he challenged Digimon Kaizer with such statement, yet his body trembled. He did not know why, but he felt that in this moment, the villain was vastly different than before. Even the fact that there were no Dark Tower and Evil Spiral Ring emphasized such thing. Not to mention Devidramon, the pure evil digimon.

Attempting to dismiss such needless fear, Daisuke commanded, "Guys, Armor Evolve!"

However, there was no response from his friends. The goggle boy looked at his back side and found something shocking: his friends were sitting on their knees with shaken condition.

"What's wrong with you guys!?"

"Daisuke-kun…he…" Takeru tried to speak in such oppressing aura from Devidramon, "He's different with our opponent as before…We can't win…"

"So what?" Daisuke snorted, "I don't care about the details. Anyway, we've to…"

He was unable to continue the conversation as his chocolate eyes found a trembling form on his side.

"Hikari-chan! Are you okay?"

Without thinking twice, Daisuke knelt and grabbed Hikari's trembled form on her shoulders. He could not help but notice the fear on her facial expression. This momentary made him gulped inwardly. It was the first time for him to see his precious friend being broken. The so-called perfect Hikari Yagami was now kneeling on the ground, holding her head in such fear. The inheritor of Courage and Friendship disliked this a bit so. He then managed to snap her back by giving a shake on her shoulders. It eventually worked well as the bearer of Light looked at him in such half-lidded eyes.

"Da-Daisuke-kun…"

"Ssh, don't worry. We're gonna end this together."

"I cannot…It is calling me…"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Daisuke did not know about the statement. The fact that Hikari told him about the existence of the mysterious deeds attempting to call her made him confused as hell. Nevertheless, his instinct told him to protect this broken brunette.

"Well, well, well." Digimon Kaizer said slyly with a smirk, "It looks like that a certain person is in bad shape, eh? No, maybe she's very special, even the unknown forces wants her as well."

Daisuke lost his patience in hearing such mocking words from the Kaizer. Gritting his teeth, he growled, "Sh-shut your trap!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter as I'm gonna make her as my captive."

"Don't you dare to make Hikari-chan as your captive!" the goggle boy hissed.

"Hum. Of course I will. Since this whole storm is under my control."

As the villain snapped his finger, the tornado turned its direction which unexpectedly to the location of Chosen Children. No, it was likely aiming for someone.

"Oh, no! Hikari-chan!"

Daisuke witnessed how the tornado "captured" Hikari, separating them in the process. He watched such event in horror before then cursing in such reality. No, it was not a time to give up. With determination in his eyes, he dashed to the storm which had captured the bearer of Light before.

"Daisuke!" V-mon gasped, "What are you doing!?"

"It's reckless!" Miyako shouted.

"Come back here!" this time, Takeru attempted to call the goggle boy.

"Daisuke-san, doing such thing is suicidal!" Iori shouted.

However, these words from the other Chosen were meaningless for the inheritor of Courage and Friendship as he kept running and running to the storm. His objective was only one: saving Hikari. He did not want to lose her for good. His desire to save the brunette seemingly affected his running speed which was increasing even more. As he was about to reach the tornado, he used such momentum to leap and reach the spinning typhoon.

"Daisuke is going alone to save Hikari. I've to go with him!" V-mon declared. He then dashed to his partner who successfully grabbed a hand of the captured bearer of Light, making him brought into the tornado as well. The blue dragon digimon disliked this a bit so and he stormed to the spinning typhoon, joining with the two Chosen in there at a process.

"V-MON! DAISUKE! HIKARI-CHAN!"

Takeru, Miyako, and Tailmon helplessly shouted to call their name as they watched in horror about the fact that the tornado had taken their friends to unknown place.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Note: **This is my first attempt to write Digimon fanfic with Daisuke and Hikari as the main focus. I love them as a couple, yet I want to make something different about them. I hope it works well.


End file.
